bloojfhiffandomcom-20200214-history
List of memes
Memes ???? PROFIT!!!! "Bloo, Mac, Jenny and Zilla": the children’s underwear are being stolen from them by gnomes for the purpose of “profit.” Behold! "Hot Jenny": King Neptune is about to present Bloo his prize for living in Foster's upon winning the Ultimate Cook-Off, but when he opens the cloud he shows a live-action man taking a shower instead, who reacts. Neptune apologizes and quickly changes the scene. Captain Hindsight "Like a Final Boss": Image captions generally present various types of predicaments and then lecture on what could’ve been done differently to avoid the situation altogether. Chocolate! "The Chocolate Bake Sale with Nuts": While Mac and Bloo are selling chocolate, they come across an insane, chocoholic King Deedee at numerous times. I Love You "The Chocolate Bake Sale with Nuts": Mac tells Bloo to flatter the next customer to make him feel better so he would buy their chocolate bars. When they arrive at the customer's house, Bloo says "I love you," and the customer immediately shuts the door. Jenny Falling Down Stairs "Eric Cartman's Girlfriend": Jenny Wakeman falls down the stairs. Is Mayonnaise an Instrument? "Band Blues": Bloo asks Mr. Herriman if mayonnaise is an instrument. Morbid Bloo "Life of Crime and Punishments": When Bloo accuses Mac of eating his chocolate bar, a chocolate-stained close-up of his face is shown saying "You took my only food. Now I'm gonna starve," then showing his distorted body. Oh, Bloo "No Free Classes": Madame Foster was worried about Bloo not passing, and she mutters "Oh, Bloo" in her head. Oh, I’m Sorry, I Thought This Was America "Who Framed Jenny Wakeman?": The phrase comes from the scene where Patrick is trash talking the other kid's baseball team, and thus starts a fight with the other team's parents. The cops show up to arrest him and Randy starts ranting "I thought this was America." The macros are often derived from the phrase and are used as a blanket excuse for one’s own action or statement in response to a backlash or criticism. SpongeBob Toilet "The Family Feud Guy": SpongeBob, Shrek and Bloo have a contest to see who can stay awake the longest. Towards the end of the competition, a sleep-deprived Bloo hallucinates SpongeBob turning into a toilet. Super Cool Ski Instructor "Joke on the Water": The macros are accompanied by captions advising against risky or impetuous behaviors followed by the warning “you’re gonna have a bad time." They Took Our Jobs! "Big Day": A parody of the increasing illegal immigration problem in America, with illegal immigrants coming from the future, Terminator-style, instead of Mexicans crossing the border. Due to the influx of these immigrants, who were willing to work for a lower wage, many a person in South Park were fired, and replaced with one of these immigrants. This caused the redneck population of the town to declare the memetic phrase "THEY TOOK OUR JOBS!", which multiple people yelled in a succession of ever-decreasing sensibility. Who Wants Chowder? "Do We Earned This Crap?": Bloo quickly begins spending unnecessarily. He buys eight cases of syrup of ipecac so he can hold a vomiting contest with Wilt, Eduardo and Stimpy; however, it was a complete failure, although Stimpy technically wins.